Shinjitsu no Uta: Song of Truth
by Fractured Moonlight
Summary: *FULL SUMMARY INSDE-MATURE FOR LANGUAGE AND BATTLE AND DEATH SCENES*What do you do when life you thought you wanted no longer exists? What happens when your new path awakens something from which you never thought you could have?*Read it to find out more!
1. Prologue

**Authour's Note:** Or at least a little bit of one, okay so I thought I would leave no one guessing as to what the japanese words mean throughtout the entirity of the fic so I decided to give you them upfront along with some honorifics as well before we get started. I sure hope it's all here seeing as this is the only time it will be posted so if you get lost look up the prologue again. And if it's not all here or if I should correct anthing let me know.

**Common Honorifics-simplified**

_**Chan**_-expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, _chan_ is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman.

_**Kun**_-,by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for long.

_**Sama**__-_It is used mainly in addressing or referring to people much higher in rank than oneself.

_**San**_-is the most common honorific and is a title of respect similar to "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms."

**A lack of honorific** can be taken in two ways, one extreme to the next. You see in the japanese culture a lack of honorific signifys that you have total familiarity in the person seein as you've taken the time to have relationship. So naturally on the flip side of that if the trust hasn't been earned and you don't use an honorific when speaking to said person it can be taken as an extreme insult and an ultimate sign of dissrespect.

**Other Honorifics that will be used**

**Sensei-**is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill, although _sensei_ typically refers to someone who is the head of a dojo.

_**Ue**_-while its use is no longer very common, it is still seen in constructions like _chichi-ue_ and _haha-ue_, reverent terms for "father" and "mother", respectively.

**H****ōshi**-Buddhist monk

**Kensei**-(_sword's saint_) an honorary title given to a warrior of legendary skill in swordsmanship.

**Kyōshi**-which in everyday Japanese can be a more modest synonym for _sensei_, is sometimes used to indicate an instructor.

**Other Japanese that may be used**

Kami=god/diety

Hai=yes

Gomen nasai=I'm sorry

Nani=what

Demo=but

Aishiteru=I love you

Baka=idiot

Chichi-ue=father(for this fic instead of otou-san)

Haha-ue=mother(for this fic instead of okaa-san)

Oji-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=uncle

Ojii-(honrific-san, chan, kun, sama)=grandpa (or male senior-citizen)

Oba-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=aunt

Obaa-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=grandma (or female senior-citizen)

Onii-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=big brother

Ototo-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=younger brother

Onee-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=big sister

Imouto-(honorific-san, chan, kun, sama)=younger sister

Yokai=demon

Youki=demonic aura/power

Miko=priestess

Kuro Miko=black/dark priestess

Hirouki=miko aura/power

Jaki=miasma

Hanyo=half-demon

Ningin=human

Taijiya=demon slayer

Hoshi=buddist monk

Shinobi=ninja

Kunoichi=female ninja

Kistune=fox demon

Neko=cat demon

Nekomata=twin tailed demon cat

Inu=dog

Ookami=wolf

Ryuu=dragon

Haori=a type of top (if confused look it up using google)

Haori=a type of pant (if confused look it up using google)

Kimono=a type of dress (if confused look it up using google)

Yukata=a type of dress (if confused look it using google)

Chihaya=miko blouse

Tabi=sock

Yuki=snow

Sakura=cherry blossoms/ cherry blossom tree

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the characters of InuYasha however I do own the rights to my own characters that will also be used throughout the world of InuYasha. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned. Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** What do you do when life you thought you wanted no longer exists? What happens when your new path awakens something from which you never thought you could have? And what happens when the very people you cherish most are threatened? What wouldn't you do to protect them……….even if it meant your life?

_An InuYasha and Kagome __story, saved by and thus dedicated to my youtube friend._ _If it wasn't for you I don't think this story would be in the works. So thank-you a hundred fold for making the story of little Izayoi and her family a reality! It's all for you!_

_**Shrizzitania**_

**Shinjitsu no Uta: Song of Truth**

**Prologue****: **

**The Marvel of Life and the Senselessness of Death**

Darkness fell over the landscape as it had ever night before it. Its dark indigo fingers stretching for what seemed like an eternity until the stars began to twinkle as the moon reached its peck. Breathtakingly beautiful for those who choice to step from their huts and under the blanketing stars. Such as a certain miko chose to do on a night such as this one.

During times such as this she found herself underneath its watchful and calming presence. It was so peaceful here compared to the bustling of Tokyo's city streets and the fog filled air from which one could easily suffocate from. Here the air held a certain magic to it. Or maybe it was the twelve years she had spent under this dark and wondrous sky that made her less than impartial.

Yes perhaps it was because of those years, though at times were filled with great uncertainty had most defiantly directed the compass of her life towards the path in which she walked now. She nearly laughed remembering Naraku's defeat and how the very man who had so captured her couldn't believe what he had seen or for that matter what he had felt. No it would be another three years after her seventeenth birthday before he would ask her to be his. And about another fifteen minutes before she would undoubtedly say yes.

She remembered that night as if it had been but a moment ago. Maybe she remembered it so clearly because of what that night had bestowed upon them. Maybe…….just maybe.

Kagome's silent musings took a detour towards the family she had attained here. The family of her own choosing who had settled down long before she and InuYasha had done so. In fact they hadn't waited for the week to pass before they began to plan for their union. And what a celebration.

The village had been dressed to the nines as if they were some form of royalty. Well at least Sango had been the daughter of a headman so part of it was justified for the time period. While the other two parts and three quarters she had to admit had been her doing. Yes she shared in the quilt for telling Sango about the weddings of modern day. She should've expected the overkill considering she knew her sister and dear friend as well as she did. But alas it was something far beyond her skills of predictions.

She remembered fondly the day Sango had discovered she had conceived their first child. She remembered the look that of perpetual terror that crossed Miroku's face before it was quickly replaced with one of fatherly joy. Kagome wondered how many times that same look would cross his facial features considering it had already crossed his features a total of three times before.

She marvelled at the similarities between the two prominent men in her microscopic world. They both had lost their families at a young age. Both were outcasts of some sort. And both, in spite of everything had survived to overcome their past. They had in fact both overcome it to the point of moving forward toward their future. Whatever that may be.

Her mind wandered once more to his own expression when she had told him, almost six years ago to the day, of their own unique set of circumstances. First his reaction had been one of anger, then despair, and at long last a saddened peace. She didn't blame him for these drastic mood swings considering what he had gone through being what he is. She didn't fault him for any of it. No she understood a little too well.

What nobody knew about her life was the very thing she kept close to her heart. Her own father had made a few choices that had altered her world in more ways than one. Leaving wholes in her life that would never be filled.

He had an affair that led to a divorce and then his remarriage. She assumed that as a result he felt content to forget about her, mama and even Sota. Choosing instead to focus on his new life with her instead of with them. She didn't get it. She didn't get any of it. So when people asked about her father she really couldn't say anything about him. The man who had raised her and the man that had left them were two completely different people.

However when InuYasha had asked about him she did confide in him about the other half of her genetic code. Laughing mentally at InuYasha's remark about what an "animal" her father was. One such animal that he would never become. And he hadn't. He was incredibly kind to the village children when they asked questions. He was incredibly patient when their parents would ask for assistance in exchange for food for his family. All things considered he had become a man any woman would be proud to marry or to mate just as she had. She laughed at how many times the children would slip and call him onii-san. Or in the case of Sango and Miroku's children, oji was what they called him.

Yes time had moved forward rather quickly making the twelve years feel like a nanosecond with a few minor wears and tears. But who could complain when life and love had given them all that it had. Including a bundle of energy in the form of a daughter, born hanyo like her father before her and like him had a stubborn streak to match.

Her fond memories were put to a sudden end when her eyes focused on the scene before her. Dark curling smoke dragged sluggishly along the horizon bringing with it the faintest glimmer of amber. Fear settled into her gut, coiling tightly around her insides, making it hard to breathe. Her lungs beat against her ribcage as if trying to catch up with her racing heart beat. She would have cursed had it been in her nature to do so but with the lack of a verbal swear she settled on the next best thing.

A desperation to find him settled into her very bones as it hardwired her mind with determination. It was moments like this, when she cursed her human limbs and frailties for she could never move with the amount of haste a situation demanded. But at least there was one thing she could do.

"INUYASHA!" she called hoping he would hear her from where he was. "INU-" she called again, stumbling over a stray root which forced her hollering to come to a standstill as she tried to regain her balance. It didn't help much really because with her luck the added effort sent her crashing to the ground. Or so she thought when instead she collided with another body, the very same body who gripped her forearms trying to balance her still wobbly frame.

"I see it!" he told her, his voice hard and firm while his face was solemn, his eyes telling her the million and one emotions that he was facing just beneath it's pearly surface. "I sent Izayoi to Kaede-bachan's in Shippo's care." He told her addressing some concern he must of seen come and go she supposed.

"So I take it that you're going?" she asked already knowing what his answer would be from the hardened set line of his jaw.

"Ya." He stated, still as sorrowful as before. Tearing his eyes away from her, Kagome watched as he looked toward the village in the distant hills where the black curling smoke wished to taint the beauty of the heavens.

"Did Izayoi see it?" she questioned praying to the heavens that her over inquisitive mind wouldn't put two and two together. Not this time, kami not this time.

"She doesn't know the source but her senses know. The smell is so strong even here and we're quite a ways away yet."

"Oh." Pathetic answer and she knew it but what else does one say? Her eyes closed harshly at that moment as they tried to force her tears back and only when she was sure they wouldn't overflow did she open them. Only to stare at a kneeling InuYasha who was waiting patiently for her to wrap her legs securely around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Forced to wait anxiously for the inevitable wind that would assault her senses once he had begun to move.

* * *

Yokai had polluted the forest in large numbers and with it came a sickening amount of youki. Making it impossible to find their way back to the village even if he were too follow his keen senses. He debated briefly with himself as to whether or not he should send her on ahead of him, as to whether or not he could trust in her safety. He concluded quickly that her safety was more important than anything else. And he most defiantly couldn't secure it if she were to go ahead of him blinded by the night.

His arms tingled with a barely contained numbness as he tried to readjusted her small form. The same form whose small arms wrapped around his neck, and whose legs draped around his waist clinging to him with barely any energy remaining.

'Poor kid' he thought to himself when she whimpered softly at his efforts. She had exhausted herself to the point of a much needed sleep. A sleep he would be all too happy to grant once he could be certain of their safety.

"Iza-chan you need to stay awake for me." He whispered softly to the girl who clung to him, her hold tightening somewhat after his slight prodding.

"Po-chan?" she yawned softly.

"Hmmm."

"Then when can Iza sleep?" she asked as the boy tried to figure out a safe enough place to stay when his eyes settled on a cave entrance not that far off that could serve. He could gather wood to heat and light the inside of the dark cavern. Once secure that she would remain within the stone setting he could hunt for something for them to eat. 'Yes,' he thought. 'It would be more than adequate.'

"You see that cave over there?" he asked her pointing dead ahead. He felt her head lift off his shoulder briefly before settling back down. "Iza-chan we'll rest there for a bit, wait for the yokai to leave and then once were home again you can sleep. Okay!"

"Kay, Po-chan." She breathed against his neck, her hold on him tightening somewhat as they trekked onward through the forest polluted with youki.

* * *

The sight that held there gaze was more sickening than anything else. The fire that had once plagued the village with a burning ferocious light had all but died down to nothing but dieing embers. The fire had completed the purpose the setter had planned for it. That much was obvious from the smell of blood mixed with smoke that coated the air.

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from running across the dead bodies that littered the ground. It seemed to her that they had been slain without mercy as many of them had died while clutching their children. Bleeding out from deep gashes, from beating and blows to the head. It didn't matter to the attackers who fell to their blades. Tears stung her eyes as she followed behind InuYasha closely.

She tried to hold her feelings together as they looked for survivors, calling out to anyone who might have escaped the massacre. For what seemed like a lifetime nothing but silence greeted them but then there it was; the faint sob of a child's tears. Thinking she might have been hallucinating or something because she couldn't stand the horrors she was seeing she paused waiting to see if she heard the sound again. And when it met her ears once more it was stronger this time.

Motherly instinct drove her forward when common sense told her not to. She ran along uneven ground. Ground littered with the dead and smouldering ash towards the cries that drew her in. She followed with her ninjin senses coming upon the remnants of a hut that had caved in under the assault.

She pulled apart the damaged hut, to the best of her abilities, with her bare hands. After several minutes of pulling apart the blackened wood she reached a peculiar plank that appeared to have escaped the ravage fires. But as she pulled back the last obstacle she revealed something she hadn't been prepared to see. Her eyes glossed over with fresh tears instantly at what she was now forced to witness.

A young boy, not much older than her own child held his mother's dead body close to him as he buried his tear stained face in her bloody kimono. A sword had been her undoing, or so it would seem from the gash that slit from her abdomen to her heart. And even though her heart had stopped beating her body still bleed.

Her heart shattered along with his as she felt his sorrow. It wrapped around her, coiling like a snake around her innards. The life drained from her legs as she slid towards the bloodied, damp soil, neither caring if her red hakama would be forever stained.

He cried as she watched him hold her so tenderly as if she had been made of fine china and one quick move might shatter her. She watched as her tears streamed unhindered down her cheeks like twin torrents.

It was then, as he bent over her body, that she noticed something that had escaped her notice. The child's ears were pointed, much the same way as Shippo's were but something other then the ears caught her interest. Twin black, bat-like wings extended from his back outward. But the woman he held so tenderly was most defiantly human, unless her eyesight had failed her.

"Wake up." He begged her. "Please Haha-ue wake up. You can't leave, you just can't" He called out to her not realising or not wanting to see that she had long since left the world of men.

She knew that he was aware of her then when his eyes met hers, glossed over with tears that wouldn't stop pouring down his chubby cheeks. His mauve eyes studied her, begged her, pleaded with her to do something that he knew couldn't be done. Something that only the kami could grant.

"Why did they take her back?" he asked her making her heart break further.

"I can't answer why." She told him truthfully as hard as it must have been for him to hear from someone who was chosen by the kami to do their will. Maybe it was the mother within Kagome's heart or perhaps it was the boys suffering that drew her closer to him. She couldn't deny that she wished to comfort him but she was a little taken aback when the boy threw himself into her arms.

"Why did she have to leave me?" he asked through tearful sobs that soaked through her chihaya touching her skin. She drew him closer, steadily wrapping him in what she hoped was a cocoon of safety, of peace and maybe even of hope. She drew him closer to her as his claws sunk into the fabric adorning her shoulder. He clung to her as if she were a life raft and he would drown without her help. "Why did she leave?" he cried again brokenly.

"All I can tell you is, I know that your mother fought with all that she had to remain in this world."

"How?" he hiccupped as if to say 'how do you know?'

"She loved you didn't she?" she asked softly, running her fingers through his short icy blue strands when she felt him nod against her chest. "That's how I know young one. That's how I know!" she repeated as she continued to hold him close.

Kagome looked up briefly when the air changed to stare into his golden eyes. He too hurt for the village. It was written in every fibre of his being and in every worrisome wrinkle that creased his brow. He felt for the boy, that much was plainly written from how he looked at him. While Kagome couldn't help but wonder if this was a memory that they both now shared.

* * *

The night dragged on and with it the boys tears began to dry and the task of respecting the dead became a worry for him. Kagome watched as InuYasha took great pains with the boy's mother. He found a spot underneath a beautiful ageless sakura tree to burry her. Later Kagome would learn that he had chosen the spot so that way the boy would have somewhere to come and remember her but for now it was a beautiful gesture.

She had been buried first and then came the reaming villagers whose bodies hadn't burned up with the fire. Maybe no more than twenty-one new graves were dug that night but it was far too many for Kagome's liking. The killing here had been a senseless disregard for life no matter what race you belonged to. Senseless death.

The boy hadn't spoken another word since the burial. Since he had bade her resting place a quick farewell with the promise to return. She didn't blame him, she was just thankful that he had chosen to remain with them…..if only for the time being. She wouldn't force him to stay if it were his choice to leave. No she wouldn't, she couldn't.

The village was filled with silence as it came into view and further more as they walked its dusty worn out streets, finding the path inevitable path that would lead them home. The shoji screen was slowly drawn open as they approached, the two children within choosing to leave its shelter momentarily. Izayoi, very much in a sleepy trance was being supported by the older and stronger Shippo. who half carried her to see them.

"She wouldn't go to bed until she knew you were safe." He stated, repeating what she had told him earlier in the cave when his eyes drifted towards the boy who was currently half hiding behind Kagome. "Who is he?" he asked, his curiosity peeked when he smelled exactly like the air had earlier.

"This is Kouhei-kun, and he'll be staying with us for as long as he wishes. So be nice, both of you." The last bit of Kagome's words was mainly directed towards Shippo who threw his hands up in the 'surrender' motion. "Kouhei-kun," she addressed. "This is Shippo. Take no mind of his trickery that's just what kitsune do." She whispered softly to him. "And this," she directed him towards the now nervous and less sleepy hanyo girl. "Is my daughter Izayoi."

"Nice to meet all of you." He tried to smile but as soon as the effort was made it was lost.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted." InuYasha yawned trying to cut the unease of the moment. Choosing to instead direct everyone, including the family's newest member towards the main house deciding to ignore the fading of the night sky in a desperate need of sleep.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay so this story was a long time coming. I've had it sitting in my head waiting to get out for over six months and every time I sat down to do it never turned out the way I wanted it to. Anyway this story had taken a drastic plot tiwst from the origional Kagome and InuYasha love story into a love story/prequel for Izayoi's tale in the planned sequel InuYasha: Secret's of the Fallen. So I hope you all will make the transition from this one`s end towards the new beginning once this is completed which is far from the finish line in all honesty anyway you know what to do.

Review and tell me what you think as always! Like it hate it, ìt`s all important feedback.

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


	2. Chapter 1

**new japanese word: arigato-thank-you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the characters of InuYasha however I do own the rights to my own characters that will also be used throughout the world of InuYasha. Be advised this is a world created for the sole purpose of entertainment and would expect you to respect my work of fantasy as you would have me respect yours. This is rated mature for further chapters that may be controversial in subject matter. **Please do not report me as you have been warned. Thank-you and please review! **

**Your Lady Fractured Moonlight**

**Summary:** What do you do when life you thought you wanted no longer exists? What happens when your new path awakens something from which you never thought you could have? And what happens when the very people you cherish most are threatened? What wouldn't you do to protect them……….even if it meant your life?

_An InuYasha and Kagome story, saved by and thus dedicated to my youtube friend._ _If it wasn't for you I don't think this story would be in the works. So thank-you a hundred fold for making the story of little Izayoi and her family a reality! It's all for you!_

_**Shrizzitania**_

**Shinjitsu no Uta: Song of Truth**

**Chapter 1****: The Rough Beginnings of Friendship**

As the pre-dawn light streamed in through the small window above their bed Kagome couldn't help but think about their newest occupant who slept in the room adjacent to theirs. His life must have been one of great hardship to begin with but then to loose your only family like that. She shivered at the still image of him bent over her body, crying over the loss of her life came to her mind. She felt for him in the way that only a mother could. She yearned to heal the pain within his heart, or at least to attempt it. And this, she sighed, created a restless atmosphere, to which sleep could not be had.

She felt him move beside her before he even spoke her name, just as she could feel his concern for her well being through the mating bond they shared.

"Kagome?" he questioned, his voice laced with the same concern he felt. She sighed deeply before rolling over to face him, meeting his golden eyes for the first time since they had settled onto their mat.

"You worry too much InuYasha, I'm fine!" she tried to calm his worries but knew she had failed the moment she had spoken. Her worry had seeped out into her words which drew InuYasha's eyebrows together, another indication of her failure.

"Liar." He accused, voice hard, not impressed that she would try to keep such an important thing to herself. "I can feel you, remember." His voice softened and the crease in his brow faded while his fingers moved to linger on her jaw line.

"Gomen nasaii, InuYasha." she apologized knowing that she shouldn't try to lie to him like that. But she couldn't help it, she didn't really like worrying him as much as she did.

"I just don't like you lying to me is all. Of course I'm gonna worry, I worry every day about you, our family and even the bat boy in the next room."

"His name is Kouhei." Kagome's annoyance was evident and her blush instantly gone.

"I'm not good with names." He growled equally annoyed with that simple fact as he settled on falling backwards. The irritation that had wound its way around his being began to fade the instant she moved to kiss him, her lips touching his in the softest of grazes. His arms wrapped around her instantly pulling her against him, settling for being held tightly within his embrace. "You should sleep." He told her while knowing the very sleep they sought would not find them this morning.

"I'll try." She yawned closing her eyes again for the millionth time that morning waiting for a sleep that would never come.

"Po-chan," Izayoi whispered reaching for the beloved kit beside her desperately only to find nothing but air. Startled her eyes opened to the grey and blue shadows of their darkly lit room. She yawned rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands as if hoping such a thing would speed the process of her vision returning. "Po-chan!?" she yawned again looking for the teenage boy when the sliding of the shoji screen caught her attention.

Turning her attention towards her left she met his emerald eyes, starring at her with concern before turning his attention to the ice haired boy in the corner whose eyes were closed and his breathing even but not sleeping. Even Izayoi seemed to notice this as she moved to place herself right in front of him waiting for him to notice her. From the way she sat it was clear to Shippo that she was prepared to wait a long time.

Slowly, after about ten minutes time the boy seemed to have had enough of her staring at him as he decided to open his eyes. Revealing the mauve gems they so carefully concealed while they stared her down, as if to say 'stop that' while not saying anything verbal.

"Kouhei-kun," she said, her voice soft as her body language suddenly portrayed her to feel awkward and ill at ease, telling all that she was going to say or ask something she was unsure about. "Why you so said?"

Shippo watched the boy's eyes widened considerably at her question. Hadn't anyone inquired into his welfare before or was she the first? It was puzzling to say the least, but he just sat there blinking and staring and not talking.

Izayoi suddenly felt really guilt for bringing up the boys hurt feelings. She didn't understand that level of pain yet, but she knew it was hurting him and she wanted to help. But when she went to move away from the strange sad boy in front of her he grabbed her hand. It felt strange to say the least to have someone other than her beloved Po-chan, or the villages hold her hand like he did now. Her skin, the skin that touched his, tingled slightly a strange sensation that caused her to turn her dark eyes his way.

"My haha-ue is in the next world." His words were blunt and to the point, from years of practice Shippo supposed but that didn't stop Izayoi from tearing up.

"That so sad." She whispered. "Don't you have big family?" she asked, referring to her gigantic sized one. Which included her parents, Sango, Miroku, their children, Myoga jii-chan and Kaede-baa chan, himself and a host of others that at this moments his mind couldn't latch onto too. He watched her eyes widen when the boy shook his head softly, causing small tendrils of ice to dance from side to side.

"Why not?" she asked tilting her head to the side ever so slightly now that her interest totally piqued which wasn't always a good thing. Especially considering the boy had just lost his mother and his home. 'Oh dear,' Shippo thought. 'This really can't be good.'

"My haha-ue was my only family." he said solemnly his voice so much like the ice that danced around his head.

"You can make family." She stated almost happily without even thinking and that earned her more than one pair of eyes.

"Iza-chan," Shippo was ready to reprimand when the very puppy eyes that had spelled doom before turned his way.

"That's what chichi-ue says. And Kouhei-kun needs a family." Her last sentence taking on the same stubborn quality as the hanyo he knew too well leaving the previous whine behind.

"I know that's what he says but-" Shippo said realizing too late that he had backed himself into a corner.

"But what? Kouhei-kun needs a family and we can be this for him." In this moment it was like Shippo was battling with Kagome and her overly compassionate and empathetic heart. How could he say no to the truth when it was presented to him like that? He couldn't. He had to take it, whether or not he wanted to was another story altogether.

"I would like to stay." He said suddenly interrupting the heated glare being exchanged between the hanyo and kit. Izayoi suddenly fell forward, clearly startled by either the power in Kouhei's voice or by the fact she had been trying to stand in order to get the upper hand but her feet and legs had gone numb leading to her falling forward. And while knowing her Shippo wagered the second was the most likely of the two, as he lunged forward to catch her before any damage could be done.

Kouhei watched this interaction with a keen interest. He watched her cheeks heat phenomenally turning the prettiest shade of pink he had ever seen, he watched her eyes widen as if this was the last thing she had pictured happening. He watched as she moved to hold him closer, this he noticed caused the elder boy's cheeks to heat ever so slightly. It wouldn't have been noticeable considering the level of darkness in the room but lucky for them his eyesight was better than theirs.

Shippo was the first to let go of Izayoi, while she would've been content to hold onto him a little while longer, as he moved towards Kouhei with a grace that only kitsune possessed. He knelt low meeting his curious gaze with an equal wonder before he dared speak.

"As one yokai to another, if you make that choice there will be trials ahead." He said in all seriousness to the boy in front of him, stating from personal experience. "But," he said his eyes lightening as a smile spread across his lips. "As long as we three have each other there is nothing that we can't face," his enthusiasm earned him a smile as he then directed his next words to the girl that now hovered over his shoulder. "Right, Iza-chan!"

"Hai!" She responded with as much excitement as he had.

"Now," Shippo said his voice becoming serious as Izayoi became his sole focus. "Why couldn't you sleep?" Kouhei wasn't so sure he liked where this was going but he watched with interest none the less.

"I-I-uh," she stammered in defeat, trying to find a way out of there but finding no escape. He felt for her, he really did as her beloved Po-chan stalked towards her as if she were his prey. And judging from the stance he was taking now she very much was. "You weren't near me Po-chan." She blurted, gulping hard, nearly breathless, blushing from ear to ear the same shade she had when he had prevented her fall, looking down at the floor in clear embarrassment all the while pressing her index fingers together repeatedly. An all too Kagome like gesture in Shippo's eyes.

Then the unexpected happened, Shippo raced towards the girl, scoped her up, playfully tossed her onto the matt before tucking the small blanket around her with practiced ease despite her giggles and protests. Leaving Kouhei to blink several times hoping he saw right when he noticed that their routine seemed broken somehow as they both patiently waited for something. And when it didn't the older boy waved in his direction, as he then bent over Izayoi slightly to pat the spare matt beside her.

For the longest time he sat there, in the corner he had been, stunned to silence. These two knew nothing of him, his past or anything of that sort and yet here they were, welcoming him with open arms. No questions asked. Were they for real? He thought watching as the kit moved to pat the matt again.

"Sleeping in the corner will do you no good, Kouhei-kun." He stated the same smile stretching out across his lips as was hers when she spoke.

"Ya." She agreed. "Kouhei-kun we all needs our sleep." She yawned as her final two words sounded more like 'owr seep' than 'our sleep'. But her point was understood as he delightedly crawled over to the spare tatami matt, settling down easily. Watching Shippo as he soon placed a blanket over his small body with the same care he had her before moving to his place.

"Night Kouhei-kun." She whispered beside him as her words turned into a long exhausted yawn forcing her to add the kun as an after thought. Her eyes closed as her body rolled away from him slightly to bunch fistfuls of her precious Shippo's haori. The older boy appeared to expect this and thus didn't startle as her small body curled into him in fact he seemed to expect it as his kitsune tail wrapped securely around the girl like a second blanket, biding him a quick goodnight before he made an effort to get comfortable.

The next few days passed in a blur and a flurry of motion, the type that one easily got caught within. The village in which the young bat walked within bristled with life and brimmed with an acceptance for things that others he had visited hadn't grasped. They didn't run in fear of him as he had expected them too. Instead the elder miko, Kaedebaa-chan as Izayoi called her, embraced him with as loving arms as the miko Kagome had.

He wasn't going to lye, it felt strange to be accepted so freely by these people but alas such kindness could not still the torment that found him in his dreams.

During the day he found that Izayoi's joy was contagious, often infecting everyone that came into contact with her. And he, it seemed, was not exception to this but at night, where her smile could not reach, images of the village invaded. Here within the realm of the night he faced the creatures that had slaughtered his home again and again with each outcome the same as it had been. He couldn't alter what had happened to them, not even in dream.

"Kouhei-kun." She called as she stumbled into view forcing him to forget about his reoccurring nightmarish tragedy. It was easy to see how much time seemed to fly here. Especially with her, she never sat still for very long at least not without reason.

His attention was drawn towards her when she tripped over her own two feet to land on her hands and knees, scrapping both in the process of trying to break her fall. He watched her pull her knees out from underneath her, watching her as she moved to hold her hands within her view.

He knelt before her taking both her hand in his as he looked them over. His eyes scanned the bruised flesh for anything out of the ordinary. Finally coming to a conclusion at long last and after much scrutiny on his part. There wasn't anything to be concerned with, it was just the normal scrape mixed with the regular amount of dirt. Nothing special he deduced.

He gave her hands back quickly realising he had looked at them a moment longer than he had intended and her smile proved it. He couldn't help it. It might not have been a long time but she had that affect on him and everyone in the village. Something about her made the older boy want to protect her but he didn't understand why it was.

"Arigato Kouhei-kun." She smiled gleefully tackling him before he could move out of the way. And for a boy who had prided himself on his reflexes, that was unacceptable.

"N-nani?" he growled low when he felt his cheeks heat with a brilliant blush from the girls boldness. Completely agitated now that his back was hard against the ground and the source of his annoyance was on top of him smiling with pure delight over her minor victory.

"You're it!" she declared backing off of him at a rate in which he hadn't seen her move. Sitting up, much to quickly, Kouhei glanced around his surroundings, his eyes searching for the girl who had had him pinned just moments before when they settled off to his right where the blur that had been Izayoi settled on the hill, her smile still in place remaining unaltered before she took off into the forest behind her. As if content to leave him there in the centre of the clearing looking at what little evidence remained of her presence. Yes she was an indeed an oddity but that didn't prevent him from taking off after her.

Following her using his keen sense of smell as she darted through the trees, dancing around each base before darting backwards trying to confuse his nose. 'Smart girl' he thought fondly. 'But not smart enough.' He concluded over confident in his abilities as every young boy his age. He shifted his weight to move again when a crude fist sent him flying.

"Watch where you're going boy!" a voice stated coming into his realm of vision from his right side.' Another yokai?' He started watching as the boy moved to hover over him, an ookami by the looks of it, tall and slender, no older than twelve with dark auburn hair and piercing crystal eyes. "I don't like you being so friendly towards my intended."

'Intended??" Kouhei's mind raced. He couldn't have possibly meant, 'intended mate?" now could he have. Kouhei knew what it meant as did every yokai child who had been taught to embrace their instincts.

"DENJIRO!" She hollered coming up behind him, trying in vain to get the upper hand of the more experienced fighter of the two.

"LEAVE KOUHEI-KUN ALONE!" she called out when the wolf didn't seem to get the message when she threw herself on top of the fallen boy. "Kouhei-kun," she whispered turning her attention to the fallen boy. "Are you alright?" she asked watching him whip the little dribble of blood that had formed in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine, Iza-chan." He stated relishing in the fact that Izayoi's attention towards him seemed to anger him. In fact Kouhei could've sworn that Denjiro's hair was bristling as a result.

"You're actually friends with this beast?!" he stated somewhat disgusted at the thought of her being anywhere near the bat.

He wanted to laugh as Izayoi's fondness seemed to vanish instantaneously as her head spun to face the baffled wolf.

"Look whose talking!" she retorted with a fierceness the boy had not witnessed forcing an unbecoming growl to escape the boy's throat. Clearly he thought more of her than she did of him. "You're more a beast than Kouhei-kun will ever be Denjiro-kun." The kun for Kouhei was genuine while the kun that Denjiro received was stressed. Clearly in the short time Kouhei had received more of the girls respect than the wolfboy ever had.

"Hey what's going on here?" A familiar voice boomed behind them earning from Izayoi a delighted smile.

"Chichi-ue!" she said happily.

"Last time I checked that's who I was." This seemed to earn a soft giggle from her. "Denjiro-kun where are your parents?"

"They're close. In the village, haha-ue came to see Kagome-sama mother's expecting again."

"I see, but can you explain why Kouhei-kun is sprawled out on the forest floor." He asked sounding like a stern father.

"Um I can."

"Yes Izayoi."

"Well I was playing tag with Kouhei-kun Denjiro-kun came out of nowhere and attacked Kouhei-kun."

"Is this true." He said directing his attention towards the little wolf who seemed to squirm underneath the elder hanyo's impressive stare.

"Well ya, Inuyasha-sama but I didn't know they were friends…..I mean gomen Kouhei-kun." The wolfboy's apology was rough and bitter but InuYasha's rough laughter left the three children in complete bewilderment as to what was so funny. But InuYasha could. As he looked at the three of them before him he couldn't help but think back to his first opinions of Koga and for the matter Sesshomaru, all while marvelling at the rough beginnings he had faced on the path of friendship. The very path the three of them now walked momentarily forgetting about the young kit still in the village.

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Okay here we go Chapter one! I know there is a lot of diologue in this chapter between the children and not so much of Kagome or InuYasha in it either, this is on purpose. You see I had to begin to build up relationships between Izayoi, Shippo, Kouhei, and even the newest addition Denjiro. I hope it's understood and I hope that the next chaper centres around their new family dynamic......oh an I'm leaving it up to you for now to guess who Denjiro's parents are.

And as always tell me what ya think,

Your **Lady Fractured Moonlight**


End file.
